Single-pole and plural-pole circuit breakers have been known heretofore. For example, D. A. Link et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,751, dated Nov. 19, 1974, discloses circuit breakers of that type. While these prior circuit breakers have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.